


Fragile Egos

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: And her ego had been fragile until now.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902118
Kudos: 17





	Fragile Egos

Egos are such fragile things. But hers usually wasn't. Madelyn couldn't say why the comment about her age from someone she barely knew bothered yet it had. It's why when Homelander followed her outside when he flirted with her; she kissed him.  
  
When he tugged at the front of her dress to free her breasts, she didn't stop him. Madelyn had spent years denying him this, and a slight pang of guilt hits that she's only giving in for him to boost her ego. It's a strange feeling one that vanishes as his mouth finds her left nipple. 

The warmth of his mouth elicits a soft whimper escaping from her mouth. Homelander teases and tugs until he grows bored and moves over to give the same attention to the right breast. "Good boy," she gives him the praise she knows he so desperately wants. "Sweet Boy".

Homelander grip tightens on hip slightly not enough to hurt, but enough to just to let her know that her words affected him in a good way. Madelyn can't help, but smile.

He had the power of a God and a body of one, and he wanted her. This he makes more than clear when his mouth returns to her, kisses her hard as his grinds his hardness into hip. All the ways Madelyn had imagined this, the first time with and she had more than once, it was never like this. Not outside where anyone could walk past them, and catch them.


End file.
